


Woman in White

by Madelyne_from_Mars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, Canon Related, Case Fic, Crossdressing, DestielFicletChallenge, Ghosts, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean, POV Castiel, Plot Twist, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyne_from_Mars/pseuds/Madelyne_from_Mars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel lives in a small town and he has a perfect life. Until two strangers walk into the diner where he works at and his life changes quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman in White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destielficletchallenge

Castiel was working on his shift at the Rosemont's Diner as usual. Living in a small town meant that he didn't need to have a serious job with an enormous income, but he worked two jobs nonetheless. He was a waiter by day and a barman by night. He loved his jobs, he got to meet interesting people, who strolled through town or saw the same faces of the people he now called his friends. Some of the townsfolk didn't like him that much, judging his preference to be in men's company. But he didn't bother anyone, so he didn't understand why it was worth to show their disgust towards him. Still, he loved the little house he called home, loved his two jobs and loved the people who he had made friends with.

  
Today seemed like an ordinary day, filled with scribbling down orders and making small talk with the patrons to get more tips. Heather, his coworker, was working at the register and thought it suitable to start making small talk.  
"Did you see the news? About the freak death?" she turned towards him after she had given a smiley goodbye to another customer.  
"You mean about Mr. Hill? I heard the sirens at night, but I didn't think it was anything serious. He... He died?" he asked in disbelief because something interesting or weird never happened in this place.  
"The news say he was killed, though there weren't any fingerprints. My neighbor said she saw some lady in a white dress walking in the house with him, but the police didn't mention any woman according to that description."

  
"A woman in white?" Castiel murmured, voice drifting away. He could feel the chills running up his arms from the mention of this strange woman. He remembered seeing a woman in a white dress walking down the street one night, but he thought it had been his imagination. He had woken up one night, wanting to have a glass of water, but when he had walked into his kitchen, he had seen a woman crying in front of his house. Her dress looked stained and she had been barefoot. The feeling of dread and thrill captured Castiel in that moment, but he decided to help the victim anyway. When he had opened his door although, there were no signs that a woman had been there. He marked it down as a tired mirage coming from his lack of sleep. But if it was the same woman, who Heather was talking about, then he had no idea what to make of it.

  
"Hello? Earth to Castiel?" Heather waved a hand in front of his face. That managed to break Castiel from his thoughts.  
"Huh?" he said at a loss.  
"I asked if you had seen her too."  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe. I'm not sure."

  
Before Heather could answer him, the diner's door opened with a jingle. Castiel raised his gaze and was baffled at what he saw. In walked two tall men, looking like they had just stepped out from a magazine. The first one was towering like a giant, with long brown hair that swayed in the air like in some shampoo commercial. Castiel silently thought, that he should ask what kind of hair product did he use, because Castiel never seemed to tame his hair. The second man that walked into the threshold looked completely different, but similar to the first one at the same time. He had military cut light brown hair and bow-legs. His face looked more feminine than the other which was odd, because he wasn't the one with woman's hairstyle.

  
He heard Heather sigh dreamingly next to him. He turned his eyes at her with a questioning lift of his brow. "Do you want to take their table?"  
His friend's face turned into a rueful grimace and then she shook her head. "Nah, go ahead. I'm probably not their type anyway, if you know what I mean."  
Castiel squinted his eyes, because he did not know what she meant. Did she mean she wasn't pretty enough? There was a ding from the kitchen window that pushed Castiel into action, forgetting to encourage his friend. After delivering the finished plate of food to the table number four, he continued towards the end of the diner, where the two supermodels had sat down. Taking out his little notepad, he couldn't help but overhear.

"It doesn't add up. I mean, he didn't have any enemies other than the mistress, but she wasn't even in contact with him anymore and his wife never knew. EMF was going nuts, so it has to be a ghost."  
"But there wasn't any relatives that held a grudge against him either. Ugh, maybe it isn't a case."  
Castiel didn't know what to make of the conversation. Maybe they were another one of those ghost hunter duos, that believed a few special effects on camera, could bring them pockets full of money.

  
"Welcome to Rosemont's diner. Can I get your order?" despite the weird talk, Castiel didn't have to use his fake happy appearance, because he did enjoy the presence of two hot guys.  
The two heads whipped towards him, with alarmed eyes. The long-haired giant cleared his throat. "Sorry, didn't see you there."  
But the other guy kept staring at him with something akin to amazement in his eyes. Oh my, his eyes. They made Castiel dream of wild green fields and fresh spring leaves decorating the trees with rays of sunshine through them.  
There was an obvious kick to the guys shin, when his companion cleared his throat again and the guy's eyes lowered. It was almost comical how his eyes widened when he swept his gaze over Castiel. He knew that he didn't look like any other person in this joint, but for the first time, the staring didn't feel judging.  
He smiled and took the pen from behind his ear. "Again, are you ready to order? I can bring you your drinks if you're not ready with the food choice."  
The Green-eyes opened his mouth and frowned. "What's with the outfit?"  
"Dean!" warned his companion, right after he had asked his question.  
Castiel looked down at his mustard yellow waitress uniform, complete with a white apron. "They didn't have a male's outfit," he shrugged nonchalantly and smiled mildly when the shorter one snorted.  
"Um, sorry about him," the other one talked again, "He'll take a beer, water for me please."  
"Light or dark beer?" he asked as he wrote the order down.  
"Light," the guy who was called Dean, perhaps, said.  
Castiel nodded and smiled again. "Coming right up."

  
When he left their table to go get them their drinks, Heather was already waiting behind the counter with an expectant smile. "So? Who are they? What are they doing here?"  
"I didn't ask them yet." He concentrated on pouring drinks into glasses.  
"Come on, give me something."  
"Uh, one is called Dean I think. And they are here on a... ghost hunt."  
"Eh? Ghost hunt? Damn, always the cute ones have the crazies."  
Castiel grinned and looked at her.

Grabbing the drinks, he walked back to his new favorite customers. He put the glasses down on the table and again, took out his notepad and pen. "Are you ready now?"  
He scribbled down their orders, not missing the flirty smile he received from Dean. While writing he thought it was convenient to make some small talk. "So you're hunting a ghost, huh?"  
Both men looked like deers caught in headlights and started mumbling some made up story to cover their true intentions in this town.  
"No, we uh...", "Here on holiday...", "We're not...", "Ghosts? Weird."  
He looked them both in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but I overheard you talking about a ghost. So, you're trying to get something on film?"  
They looked at each other for a second, which looked like they were having a conversation through their eyes. And after they seemed to agree on something, they both looked at him again.  
"Yeah, we're trying to find out if the murder in this town was caused by... You know, supernatural being," Dean said.  
"Maybe you got some information?" the other said.  
"You mean about Mr. Hill?"  
"Yes, him. Do you know if anyone has seen anything weird?" the taller one asked again.  
Castiel looked at them more properly now and his eyes widened when he recognized them. "You were in Ghostfacers' episode, right?"  
The both of them made a distasteful face. They looked pretty synced, which meant they probably knew each other for a while now.  
"Dude, those guys are total rookies," Dean shook his head, "We are the real deal."  
Castiel couldn't help but snort at that, receiving a confused look from Dean. "Okay, I'll put in your orders before you start trying to make me believe in ghosts."

He shimmied his way back to the front, hanging up their order on the swirling note stand. After waiting for a few minutes, the food was ready to serve, so Castiel did just that.  
"You seriously watch that Ghostfacers' shitty show?" Dean asked, when he arrived with food. It seemed that he received another kick under the table.  
"I binge watched their whole season. I was bored," he said bluntly as he lowered the dishes onto the table. He could see how Dean's mouth started watering, just from looking at his meal.  
"Good luck boys and enjoy your food," he smiled to the both of them, but before he could leave, the tall one stopped him by talking.  
"Hey, uh Castiel," he read from his nametag, "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean. If you know anything that could help us with our research, you should call us." He handed him a piece of paper with two numbers scribbled on it. "You know, if you remember anything weird or you see anything. Maybe someone else has seen anything?"  
Castiel studied the numbers in his hand. "Okay, sure. Um," he glanced up again, successfully ignoring the mayonnaise on Dean's cheek and said, "My shift will end in fifteen. I might have some information if you're interested."  
Sam smiled gratefully and nodded. "Thanks, appreciate it."  
"Yeah, Cas, thanks. We'll need all the clues we can get," Dean smiled, at the same time wiping his face clean with a napkin. A messy eater.  
Castiel nodded, but frowned at the nickname. Was his name that hard to pronounce then? He shoved the little note into his apron and took care of the rest of his shift.

Changing into his normal clothes, which looked far less feminine, he put his uniform into his closet and then made his way towards the brothers who already waited for him, having finished their meal. He sat down at the end of the table, between the two boys.  
"So, how can I help you?" He didn't miss how Dean's eyes, again, roamed over his figure.  
"You said you had some information? Did you see anything?" Sam asked.  
He wracked his brain, remembering clearly how real the woman had looked, but he didn't believe in ghosts and any person couldn't just disappear like that. "Um, one of Mr. Hill's neighbors said, that she had seen a woman walking into the house with him on the night of the murder."  
"Did she say what it looked like?" It felt like Sam was interrogating him, but Dean stood silent. Maybe he was supposed to be the bad cop? Either way, he wouldn't really mind.  
"Um, she had a white dress."  
Dean watched him closely. "You've seen her too, right?"  
Castiel's eyes widened and placed his arms in a defensive gesture. "No way, I don't believe in ghosts. I was really tired at the time, so I probably imagined it."  
Dean leaned forward a little and spoke silently. "Sometimes we see things that are hard to explain. But please, try to at least remember how she looked like? Every detail helps to avoid larger damages that have already been done."  
Sam looked at his brother with a weird stare, but Castiel was drowning too much in the endless green that he wasn't able to identify it. "Um, uh. She, she was crying... And her white dress looked stained with dark spots... I thought I could help her somehow, it was too cold outside to be in just a dress and barefoot, but by the time I opened my front door, she was gone."  
"It was cold?" Sam intervened.  
"Yes, freezing even. But it's normal for a night in this area."  
The two brothers shared a look, communicating between each other like that again. Castiel wondered if they had some telepathic connection, judging by the conversation they were having, it wouldn't be unimaginable.  
"And when did you see her?"  
"Few days before the... accident."  
"Thanks, Cas. You've helped us a lot, but if you see her again or any other reason, give me a call," Dean suggested with a charming smile.  
Sam rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. They said their goodbyes and when the two exited the diner, Castiel thought he heard Sam say something along the lines of 'sometimes I wish you never came out to me, life was much more innocent'. Dean only laughed at that.

_____  
Castiel was serving drinks at the bar he worked at, when he saw Dean the second time. The male model seated himself behind the counter and greeted him.  
"And we meet again," he smiled indecently as he spoke.  
"Sir, are you sure you're not following me?" Castiel raised one of his eyebrows in a flirty matter.  
Dean only smirked and shook his head. "No, but we do seem to cross roads in this small town," he looked over his outfit once again, "No dress this time?"  
"I feel like you are making fun of me, kind stranger."  
Dean laughed, but not insultingly. "I kinda liked you in a dress."  
Castiel looked him dead in the eyes, but couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. "What can I get you, Dean?"  
"Two fingers of your top shelf whiskey, please."  
"Are we celebrating?" Castiel asked as he poured the liquor into a small glass.  
"Yup. Got rid of the ghost." He took the drink, downed the whole glass and tapped the wood to get some more. There was a little bit of dirt under his fingernails.  
"Oh? Should I thank our hero?" Castiel asked as he poured another drink.  
"What're we thinking?" Dean asked with the clear intention behind his words.

  
Castiel once again looked into the endless greens and very deliberately told him to find him after his shift ends. For the rest of the night, he was busy with clients and didn't have much time to talk to Dean anymore. Once his job was over at 3AM, he was sure that Dean had given up and ditched him, but he was delighted to see him standing outside, once he said goodbye to his coworkers.  
"Your place?" he asked Castiel and the latter only nodded.

______  
Castiel woke up in the early morning. He glanced at the alarm clock that said it was going to be 6 o'clock in fifteen. He yawned and stretched, feeling the light ache in his ass. He burrowed closer to the warm body next to him, because the temperature had weirdly dropped in the room. He tried to go back to sleep, but something was bugging him, so he climbed out of the bed and went to get a glass of water from his kitchen. He stopped cold in his tracks when he heard the awful sound of someone wailing outside. As he slowly turned towards his front door, he could see a figure behind the curtains. A loud slap of a hand to his door window made him jump. He was dressed only in his boxers, which made him feel vulnerable and scared. Swallowing a lump, he asked hesitantly, "Who is it?" The figure behind his door scraped it's fingernails over the glass, making an ear piercing sound. Castiel stepped back from the door and searched with his eyes for something that could help him defend himself. Before he knew it, the white figure flowed through the door and stood before Castiel, making his heart skip a few beats.

  
"G-get away!" he mumbled with fear. The monster's eyes looked at him with betrayal in them and it out-stretched its arm with sharp nails. 'Betraying bastard!' it's voice screeched. It looked like the woman he had seen, but something was off with her look. Fortunately, before she could lay a hand on him, the body disappeared with a white smoke. After the air cleared, Castiel was surprised to see Dean there with an iron poker in his hand and a murderous look in his eyes. When he saw Castiel, his stare softened.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Uh, hh, I... I think so?" Castiel said as he was shivering. Dean put his arm on his shoulder and looked him over with his eyes.  
"Okay, do you have a bag of salt? We need it, quickly."  
Castiel nodded and hurried into the kitchen, searching for the bag of salt he knew he had somewhere. Receiving the bag, he ran back to Dean, who was observing the area with hawk-like eyes.  
"Right, good. Make a circle and step inside it."  
"What? Why would-"  
"Just do it! We don't have time!"  
Castiel jumped at the raised voice, but tried to calm himself and trust this man he only met a couple of hours ago. He made a perfect circle and stepped inside it. Dean followed him and snaked one arm around his waist.  
"You're shivering, are you scared?"  
Castiel shrugged. Honestly, he felt safe in Dean's arms. "Not that much, but I'm cold."  
Dean seemed to only now see that he was in his underwear. "Shit, you're gonna catch a cold." He stepped outside the ring and made his way towards the couch, but the woman appeared before him.  
"Watch out, Dean!"  
Dean was quick and hit the form with the rod, which made it disappear again. He quickly grabbed a blanket from the sofa and made his way back to Castiel, enveloping him in the soft cloth. After that, he started searching for something in his pockets and finally found what he was looking for- a cellphone. He quickly called someone.

"Sam! It's not gone!... No, I know, but it's back and it attacked Cas...Cas! From the diner, I'm at his place... Okay, I'll text you the address, hurry!" When he ended the call and finished his text, he turned towards Castiel. "I don't have much time to explain, so listen. This is a ghost we're fighting with right now. We believe it is a woman in white, so it's kind of harder to kill. We thought it was a woman who had died in this town last year, but we burned her bones and the ghost is still alive. Do you know any woman who has died here, who looks like her?"  
Castiel wanted to laugh at that moment, but the seriousness in Dean's eyes held him back. "I, I, I don't... know any..." Castiel furrowed his brows and tried to think hard. "I. Maybe..."  
"Maybe what?"  
Castiel looked for words, which sounded crazy to even his ears. "I don't think it was a woman."  
"What?" Dean looked at him with confusion.  
"I mean. It looked very feminine, but... It had a man's face."

Dean didn't have the time to answer, because the ghost -apparently- appeared just outside the circle. Castiel was startled, but Dean kept his body still. There was a small light peeking through the window and the ghost suddenly turned his head towards it, vanishing into thin air a second later. They both stood still for a long time, until Dean breathed out, relieved.  
"I guess it only comes out at night," he spoke quietly.

"What was that? What's going on? Who are you?" Castiel was speaking a mile a minute, stepping out of the salt ring and leaving space between him and the madman.  
Dean held up his arms and put down the iron weapon. "Hey now. I told you, that was a ghost. I know that you don't believe in them, but this right now is real and I hunt them with my brother. Well, not only ghosts, there's also..."  
Castiel held up his arm, stopping him. "Okay, enough. I don't want to hear any more. If I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes, I would say you're another crazed man who belongs in a psych ward, but I'm willing to let that go for now."  
Dean nodded slowly and then the front door burst open, letting in a giant with girl's hair.

"Dean! Are you okay? What happened?!" he spoke alarmingly, looking at the mess that had become of Castiel's beautiful living room. The stupid ghost had pushed over a few things and scattered them all over the room. Castiel sighed frustratingly and stomped into his kitchen. Damn it, he had just cleaned his house!  
He made a pot of coffee for all the three of them and settled onto his couch, sitting like a burrito inside his comfy blanket that Dean had given him. The two brothers kept stealing glances towards him and shared a worried look between themselves.  
"Quit your worrying and start thinking of ways how we can kill this son of a bitch," he grumbled. He wasn't really a morning person and this mess made him even more disgruntled than usual.  
Dean looked at him with huge eyes.  
Sam huffed a laugh. "You really picked a good one."  
"Yes. Yes I did," was Dean's answer with a smile.  
Castiel stared at the both of them with unamusement. "So you said you burned her bones? Does that usually help?"  
"Yes, it should kill it. But it must still hold on to something," Sam said.  
"Maybe it's not a she? It rather looked like a man dressed in women's clothing," Castiel said, "Guess he didn't like that he wasn't the only one who could look good in a dress."  
Dean laughed at that. "And I thought you were scared. Didn't know this was a competition for 'who wore it better' contest."  
Dean's brother sent him a dry 'fuck you' face at that comment. "So it must have been someone else. I'll do some research." He went outside and got his computer from a car that they had arrived at the diner before.

  
Castiel remembered that the ghost had told him something when they all had settled into different tasks. "It said something to me," they both looked towards him, "Something like, uh, betraying bastard?" He wasn't quite sure, because its voice was painful to hear.  
"So we're looking for a man who was betrayed and who liked to dress up as a pretty girl? No offense," Dean said.  
"None taken, you can't lie and say you didn't like me in a dress," Castiel looked him dead in the eyes.  
"Okay, guys. Let's try to find the...Wo-man in white before the night falls."

After a while, Sam spoke again. "So get this, in 1920's, a man called Maurice Letterman was found dead in his home. A few witnesses said that they had seen a woman dressed in white enter the house with the man, but the fingerprints that they had found on the scene belonged to Letterman's coworker David Bruce. Allegedly there were rumors that the two of them had a secret relationship, but Letterman was married so they met only at night. Maybe that's why he only comes when it's dark?"  
"So what? David killed him because he didn't want to give up his wife or what?" Dean asked. Castiel just listened and watched, sipping on his coffee.  
"Mm, they had an argument at work according to a secretary that worked with them. It doesn't say what they were fighting about, but it does seem like it. Maybe David then dressed up in a, uh, disguise and killed him?"  
"This sounds like a Mexican drama. 'If I can't have you, nobody will'," Castiel quoted with an accent.  
Dean's head perked up again. "You have weird tastes, man."  
"Thank you."  
Sam rolled his eyes, but continued. "It says here that David had slit his wrists the same night, still wearing the disguise- the dress and the wig. So maybe that's why he is misinterpreted as a woman?"  
"But why did he kill Mr. Hill? His wife died a while ago," Castiel spoke.  
"Hmh. Mr. Hill lived in Letterman's house."  
"Okay. But what about me? He came for me too and I've never been married."

Sam searched for some info for a while, until he said, "Because David used to own this house."  
Castiel huffed. "Great, next time I'll ask for freaky murder cases when buying a place."  
"And how do we kill this... Man in white?" Dean asked like it was a joke.  
"Damn it."  
"What?"  
"It says here that he was cremated."  
"Damn it," Dean repeated.  
"Maybe we could summon Letterman's ghost?" Both heads turned towards Castiel. "What? You know how to summon a ghost, right?"  
The brothers looked at each other and had another conversation with just looks. "It might work," Sam said.  
Dean nodded. "I'll go get something that belongs to Letterman, you set up the summoning ritual." He stood up and went out of the house.

_____  
When they had everything ready, the boys muttered some latin and soon appeared the ghost of Letterman. He wore old clothes and his face was white with some nail marks on his cheeks. Castiel looked on, fascinated how his whole life had changed in just under 24 hours. What they didn't expect to see, was David manifesting himself behind Letterman. He now was dressed in similar old man's clothing as was Letterman and he held his arms out.  
"Come home, Maurice."

The air in the room was thick and cold. It felt like the air before a storm and out of nowhere, there was a wind in the room. Books and papers flew all around the room, hitting and slicing the skin of Castiel and the brothers. Castiel tucked behind a table, trying to save himself from serious damages, all the while he couldn't help but look how Letterman attacked David, screaming that he had killed him. And then it was all over.  
Somewhere in the corner of the room, he could hear a quiet grunt. "Well, that was easier than I expected," Dean grumbled.

 

They all stood up and checked for their damages. Castiel had lost his blanket somewhere and now stood there almost naked with few faint bruises on his body. Sam cleared his throat and adjusted his hair. "I'll give you guys a minute."  
Dean helped him clean up some of the mess and then got dressed in his yesterday's clothing. Castiel too put on some sweatpants and a shirt, so he wouldn't feel too naked. When they got to the door, Dean turned towards him.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
Castiel managed a small smile. "Yeah, I think so. After all, this is all over now. Thanks to you, guys."  
Dean smiled cockily. "Better than Ghostfacers, eh?"  
Castiel huffed a laugh and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. "So much better."  
Dean kept eye contact with him a whole while until he cleared his throat and hardened his gaze a little bit. "Remeber that salt and iron are ghost's worst nightmare and if you ever happen to see one again, you have to salt and burn their bones."  
Castiel smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir."  
Dean opened the door and once again looked back. "You know, we're leaving town. Work to do."  
Castiel nodded again. "Figured that much. You can come back anytime though."  
Dean smiled and leaned in for a kiss again. They made out until there was a honk from the car Sam was sitting in. Castiel stepped back and looked the car over. It was a sleek black muscle car.  
"Nice wheels."  
Dean seemed to light up as Christmas tree as he said it. "I take it back. You have awesome tastes."  
Castiel laughed and shoved Dean's shoulder a bit. "You get out of here now. I have to go to the diner soon."  
Dean nodded hurriedly and gave him the last smooch. "Go be sexy in that waitress dress."  
Castiel smiled and winked.  
He watched the car until it disappeared from his eye sight.

  
____  
3 months later, he was again working at his waitering job, chatting away with Heather. There was a bing inside his apron and he took out his phone.  
_Hey, hows my fave waitress doing?_  
_I'm doing great. How about you, Dean?_  
_I'll be good if u serve me sum food ;)_  
Castiel didn't have the time to respond, as the door to the diner jingled open and in walked a familiar stranger with green eyes. Castiel couldn't hold back the wide smile that spread on his lips.


End file.
